Of Vikings and Marriage
by themiraculousladyblog
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid finally got married! Follow them as they learn to juggle their marriage, leading the village, and all the ups and downs that go with it! Book 2 in the Families of Berk Series.
1. Waking Up As Husband and Wife

**Waking Up As Husband and Wife**

* * *

_Smack!_

Hiccup groaned and opened his eyes slightly to find a hand on his face. "What the-?" He lifted it off and looked to see the hand belonged to Astrid, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him.

Oh.

_Oh._

It made more sense now. Their wedding was yesterday. Which means that they are now officially husband and wife... The Chief and Chieftess... And last night they showed their love in the most intimate way a husband and wife could.

Smiling softly at the blonde, Hiccup moved some hair that had fallen in her eyes. He could get used to this... Waking up next to the woman he loved. This right here, this was the Astrid no one else knew and no one else would ever know, except for Hiccup.

_Take that, Snotlout. _

Hiccup snuggled closer to his wife rested a hand on the small of her back. He felt her flinch and then his green eye were met with blue. "Hiccup?"

"It's so nice that your voice is the first thing I get to hear today," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid looked around. "The sun's up," she commented and moved so that she would be laying on her back.

"It is."

"We got married yesterday..."

"We did."

"Your bed head is really cute."

Hiccup smiled. "You think we should get up?"

Astrid smiled and placed a hand on Hiccup's bare chest. "We could, but then someone will come by because they'll hear us moving around downstairs. And we don't want that."

"And... Why don't we want that?"

"Because you and that cute butt of yours is mine and only mine for two weeks."

Hiccup chuckled and pink crept up his face. "I love you, Astrid Haddock."

"Mmm, I could get used to that. Astrid Haddock, it has a nice ring to it."

"A very nice ring to it," Hiccup said stroking her cheek. "What do you say we continue what we make use of our honeymoon?"

"Hmm... I'll have to think about it."

"Astrid?"

"I'm kidding. Come here you," Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a kiss.

* * *

Once they got up, they found a basket of food downstairs on the table.

'Didn't want you two starving on your honeymoon. Congrats.' ~ Heather

"How do you think she got it in here without us knowing?" Astrid asked, looking behind her shoulder at her husband who was messing with his hair.

"I don't want to know because it probably had something to do with the twins," Hiccup shook his head. "But it was really nice of her to do this for us."

"Yeah, it was."

Hiccup came up behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to go on a boat ride?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Normally I'd ask if you wanted to take a romantic flight, but... uh..."

"Taking a boat ride is just as romantic, Hiccup."

"I know..."

"Then let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Maybe we can even leap off a cliff later."

"Really?"

Astrid nodded and kissed his cheek. "But only if we can sneak out without being spotted by Gobber and the twins."

"Challenge accepted!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and ran to the front door. He opened it to reveal Tuffnut.

"Hey H! How ya been? How was last-" Tuffnut started but Hiccup quickly slammed the door and looked at Astrid.

"Uh... Sneaking out one of the windows would probably be easier then going out either of the doors," he chuckled and Astrid rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Mhm," she said and they laughed as they made a plan to escape the Berkians.


	2. Astrid's New Kransen

**Astrid's New Kransen**

* * *

Hiccup yawned and opened his eyes to see the sun shining through the windows. Astrid snored softly next to him and he smiled.

"Astrid," he whispered and kissed her shoulder. "We have to get up."

"Too early," she said pulled the furs over her head.

"Come on, you know if we don't get to the Great Hall soon they'll send someone to check on us."

"How did two weeks pass so quickly?" Astrid muttered and squinted at the bright light in their room.

Hiccup chuckled. "I don't know. But we still need to get up." The young Chief pushed the covers off and stood up. Astrid gasped when the cold hit her bare skin and stared after her husband. "Like what you see?" he asked when he caught his wife staring.

Astrid threw a pillow at him and Hiccup laughed. "I do. I especially love that mark on your neck."

"Astrid you didn't-" Hiccup's face paled and felt his neck. The blonde just smiled and stood up, reaching for her clothes.

"It's your fault, Mr. Let's Get Up Early and Stay Up Late," she sang as she slipped on her leggings.

"But I-" Hiccup sighed. "Let's just get some breakfast and then go to the Great Hall," he pulled out a tunic and slipped it over his head.

"Sounds good to me. We can finish the biscuits Valka dropped off yesterday," Astrid said as she pulled her hair into a braid. She sighed and touched her forehead where her kransen used to lay. Hiccup frowned and then reached into his dresser to pick up a box.

"Astrid."

"What?" she turned.

"I made something for you," Hiccup said and handed her the box.

"I thought we agreed no more wedding presents."

"This... This isn't necessarily a wedding present..."

Astrid smiled slightly and opened the small box to find a kransen. "Hiccup... We're married now... I'm-I'm not supposed to wear this anymore-"

"Hey, you like wearing it. And besides, when have we ever cared about tradition?"

"That's true," Astrid looked closer at it and realized, "Are those-?"

"Stormfly's tail spines, yeah. I started collecting them from around the village after the dragons left... I thought... I thought it might help keep her close to you." Astrid bit her lip and looked away. "O-Okay. Well, if you don't like it I have more metal I could make you a n-"

Hiccup was cut off by Astrid's arms around him. "No, I love it. Thank you," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I... It's perfect." Astrid walked quickly back to her mirror and placed the kransen on her head. Hiccup watched as tears fell from her eyes.

Walking over, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll see them again, Astrid."

"I know... Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you for giving me something to remember her by," Astrid pressed her lips firmly to Hiccup's.

"We should still get to the Great Hall," Hiccup said in between the kisses. "Gobber will be waiting."

Astrid pulled away. "Fine. But tonight, I'll show you how much I love your gift."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup grinned and kissed her cheek. "Now let's go and deal with Sven's sheep problems."


	3. Honeymoon Questions

**Honeymoon Questions**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walked into the new Great Hall for the first time since they were married.

"Well, look who it is," Eret smiled as the young couple made their way to their friends.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said sitting down next to Fishlegs.

"Wait a minute, something's wrong," Tuffnut said and looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"You're right! What could this mean?!" Ruffnut gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Astrid is wearing her kransen!" Tuffnut exclaimed. All their friends looked at Astrid as she sat next to Hiccup.

"And?" she asked.

"It can only mean one thing!" The twins said together.

"That you two are delusional?" Hiccup smiled at his wife's comment.

"No," Tuffnut shook his head. "It means you two didn't do the horizontal greasy-weasel tango!"

"The what?" Snotlout asked and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You know, they didn't _press the baby button_," Ruffnut explained. Snotlout looked at Hiccup and he shrugged.

"They mean, Hiccup and Astrid didn't do the thing that married people do," Fishlegs said.

"You are correct Fishlegs, if you mean that the thing that married people do is the horizontal greasy-weasel tango," Tuffnut said.

"Please tell me we are not going to have this conversation," Hiccup said, placing his head in his hands.

"Wait, are you serious?" Snotlout asked, looking at the couple.

"We are, we're really having this conversation," Hiccup groaned.

"Of course they did that thing that married people do," Fishlegs said, laughing nervously. "Right guys?"

"It's none of your business," Astrid said through gritted teeth. "So, please, just leave it alone."

"It's true! They didn't do it!" Tuffnut gasped. "Heresy!"

Astrid took a deep breath and Hiccup took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She winked at him before turning to Tuffnut. "Actually guys, if you must know, we did. Why do you think we barely left the house for two weeks?"

Hiccup's face turned red and the rest of the gang gawked. "A-Astrid?" the Chief asked, glancing at his wife.

"Oh, it's okay Hiccup. They might as well know that we didn't get out of bed at all the second day of our honeymoon," she smirked at the faces of their friends.

"Excellent! Then we should be expecting an heir soon, ay Hiccup?" Gobber came up from behind and pulled Hiccup and Astrid into a hug.

This time Astrid's face turned red and she pushed away from Gobber. "We are not discussing that right now."

"Come on now, from all the noise we heard during the last two weeks there should be twins running around soon," the blacksmith said. Hiccup groaned and Astrid's face became more red, if that was even possible. "Of course, Astrid won't show signs for another couple weeks..."

"Okay, okay. Enough," Hiccup cleared his throat. "We're not here to discuss Astrid's fertility or our private marriage matters. We're here solve the village problems."

"Right you are, Hiccup," Eret said, slapping his friend on the back. "I've got many problems that don't involve your private life with Astrid."

And with that, the talk of babies and the honeymoon came to an end, much to Hiccup's and Astrid's relief.

* * *

"What a day," Astrid sighed as she walked into their house. The sun had set and was now replaced by a moon and stars.

Hiccup nodded and shut the door. "I never thought we'd escape Gobber's... baby talk?"

Astrid hummed in agreement. "Gobber needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So, what do you want to do now? Sleep?"

"Hmm... Did you want to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah... I mean, we could take Tuffnut's suggestion and do the horizontal greasy-weasel tango," Hiccup said hanging up his coat and turned to his wife. "So, you want to dance?"

Astrid smirked. "I thought you never asked." And with that, the two retreated to their bedroom, which they didn't leave until the next morning.


	4. The Cooking Meltdown

Astrid pulled out another pan of bread, burnt black. She bit her lip and tried hard not to cry as she opened a window to let out the smoke that had gathered in the house.

There was only a couple more minutes until her husband would arrive, ready for a homemade meal after a long day of Chief duties. So far all Astrid had cooked were two loaves of burnt bread, fish stew that didn't taste quite right, and a cake that was lopsided.

"Son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge bucket!" Astrid yelled, just as Hiccup opened the door and quickly shut it before the cold of the winter could get in. He threw his coat onto one of the chairs and groaned.

"I swear, if Spitelout questions my authority one more time I'll do something I'll regret," Hiccup ranted and made his way to the bread and stew. "The Council agrees with him half the time! Why does the Council agree with him?!" Hiccup brought a piece of bread up to his mouth.

"Hiccup! Don't eat that!" Astrid stopped him before he couple take a bite.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked, looking at his wife confused. "It can't be that bad, Astrid." He took a bite and instantly regretted it. Coughing, Hiccup placed the piece of bread back on the plate. "The uh... The char adds flavor."

Astrid sighed. "I know it's bad. I just.. I tried to make your favorite stew and it didn't work. The cake is lopsided and now-" she threw an onion and it hit the wall. "-you've had a bad day and you can't even eat dinner."

"First of all, what'd that onion ever do to you?" Hiccup asked, watching the vegetable slide down the wall. "Second of all, the bread is fine, Astrid. Really, I don't mind it burnt."

"You're just saying that because your my husband." The blonde sat down in a kitchen chair and placed her head in her hands. "What kind of wife am I if I can't even do the simplest tasks? I can't be a good housewife. I can't make you a home-cooked meal. I can't clean the house right. I can't even fix your darn shirt that has a whole in it."

Hiccup smiled and sat next to her. "Contrary to popular belief, my dear, I didn't marry you for your cooking or for your sewing skills." Astrid didn't respond, instead she acted as if her hand was interesting and stared at it. "I didn't marry you because I wanted you to become a housewife or because I needed someone to cook for me and mend my clothes. I married you because I love you, Astrid. And I don't care if you never learn how to make bread without burning it. You mean a whole lot more to me than a hot meal and a clean house. You just being here, with me, is the only thing I need."

Astrid glanced up at him. "So... You don't mind if the cake is lopsided?"

"No Astrid." The Chief laughed and brushed his thumb against Astrid's cheek, catching any stray tears. "I love you and your lopsided cakes." She smiled at him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, what do you say we have some dinner?"

The couple worked together to set the table. Hiccup spooned the stew into the bowls while Astrid cut the burned bread. The Chief and Chieftess then sat down for a meal that they both enjoyed. Whether Hiccup enjoyed it because it tasted good, or just because they had each other, Astrid would never worry about burning the dinner again.


	5. Stealing Covers

**Stealing Covers**

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he flopped onto the bed. After a long day of hearing everyone complain about one thing or another, all he wanted to do was sleep. His wife, who was already in bed, smiled slightly.

"Tough day?"

"You have no idea," he mumbled from the pillow. "I want to sleep for the next week."

The blonde laughed softly. "Well, I don't know if the village would appreciate that."

"You can take over for me. You're better at handling them."

"If by 'handling' you mean punching them then, yes, I am." She stroked his hair. "But then again, violence doesn't solve everything." When Hiccup didn't move or respond, Astrid continued. "They just like testing you, Hiccup. And sometimes they don't even know they do it. Don't let them make you think you have to be like your dad. Just... Be you."

Hiccup lifted his head and looked at the woman sitting next to him. "How come you're the one who always know what to say?"

"Eh, someone needs to put you back together when you're falling apart," Astrid shrugged.

"I love you so much," Hiccup gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her blonde hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd probably be dead by now, with all those ridiculous stunts you pull..."

"Ha, ha, very funny Milady." Hiccup kissed Astrid's neck and then captured her lips.

"I thought you were tired," she said pulling away. "And worn down. And discouraged."

"You can fix that."

"Maybe, but the only thing that'll fix you being exhausted is sleep." Hiccup pouted slightly and slipped under the covers, wrapping himself up in them. Astrid stopped him from pulling them off her. "If you steal the covers I'm putting my cold feet on you."

Hiccup kept his eyes closed and let go of the furs. "Love you too, Milady."


	6. Astrid's Pregnant? Part 1

**Astrid's Pregnant? Part 1**

* * *

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking."

"Well, aren't you just a little bucket of sass this morning?"

Astrid glared over her shoulder at her husband before her stomach lurched again. Hiccup winced and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sound of his wife emptying her stomach.

"You know, I told you those yak chops were going bad," he said.

"Don't mention food," the blonde groaned as she wiped her mouth and stood up. She swayed slightly and Hiccup grabbed her by the hips, steadying her.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today." The auburn-haired viking helped Astrid back to their bed.

"No. I'm fine." Her blue eyes stood out against her pale face.

"I'm serious, Astrid. I don't want you doing anything strenuous. We don't know what's wrong. This has been going on for a couple days now."

"Hiccup, I-"

"Don't say you're fine again, Astrid. We both know you're lying." Astrid shut her mouth and looked away. "Listen, I'm going to go to the forge to finish up some projects. You stay here."

"But-"

"Please..."

Astrid gave a frustrated sigh and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Fine. But only because if I don't then you'll never leave."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back to check on you at lunch." Astrid gave him a small smile but groaned when he left the room.

* * *

"Good morning, Chief!" Hiccup waved to another villager on his way to the forge.

"Ah, good morning to ya, Hiccup," Gobber said as he walked with Astrid's mother.

"Good morning, Gobber," Hiccup nodded. "Good morning, Mrs. Hofferson."

"I've told you to call me Alva, Hiccup. We are family after all," Alva said, smiling at the young man. Hiccup nodded once again and put on an apron that was left on a bench outside the forge.

"Speaking of family, where's your other half?" Gobber asked.

"Astrid's been feeling under the weather the past few days. This morning she actually threw up. I told her to stay in bed," Hiccup said, shrugging as he grabbed a tool.

Alva and Gobber shared a look. "A few days, you say? Exactly how long is a few days?" the older woman asked, stepping closer to her son-in-law.

"Oh, I don't know... Four? Maybe five? Though she didn't really start feeling bad until yesterday at the-"

"Council meeting. Ah yes, I remember her looking a little green," Gobber commented, thinking back.

"Anyway, Astrid's positive it's just food poisoning or something like that. I'm gonna go check on her at lunch." The Chief continued with his work and left Gobber and Alva alone.

Alva glanced at Gobber and nodded towards Hiccup. The blacksmith nodded in agreement and followed after him into the forge. Astrid's mother then made her way back to the Hofferson house to alert her husband about the news.

* * *

Astrid was feeling slightly better, so she decided to go to the Great Hall for lunch. She couldn't help but notice the sideways glances some women were casting towards her flat stomach. _Did they know? Did Hiccup tell them?_

Shaking the feeling of all eyes being on her, she entered the Great Hall. "Astrid!" her mother waved to her. Astrid smiled and grabbed a plate with bread before making her way over to where her mother and Ruffnut were sitting. "How are you feeling, dear?" Alva asked when her daughter sat down.

"Uh.. Fine. Why?"

"Hiccup said you weren't feeling well. He said you haven't been feeling well for the past couple days," Alva stated, nonchalantly.

"I should've known Hiccup would let people know I didn't feel good," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Listen, Mom. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Hiccup said you tossed your cookies today," Ruffnut commented.

"I... _tossed my cookies_? " Astrid asked. "What does that even mean?"

"You know, you spewed. You regurgitated. _You threw up_," Ruffnut explained.

"It was just this morning, okay? I'm telling you guys I'm fine. It's just a little stomach bug."

The two women quieted down for a moment and Astrid began eating her bread. "You know," Alva started. "I did have bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with you..." Astrid started coughing and swallowed hard.

"_Morning sickness_?" she shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no. I do _not _have morning sickness."

"Whatever you say, sister," Ruffnut shrugged and Astrid sighed with relief when they didn't press the matter. Just then Alva got an idea and pushed her bowl of mutton towards Astrid.

"Would you finish this off for me, Astrid?" Alva knew full well that Astrid would never turn down food, but this time her daughter surprised her when she shook her head.

"No, thanks. Ugh, what is that?" Astrid wrinkled her nose.

"It's just mutton, mmm," Ruffnut pulled the bowl towards herself and started eating it.

Astrid held her hand over her mouth. "Could you please stop eating that. The smell is making me nauseous."

Ruffnut glanced up at her friend, confused. "Since when does mutton make you nauseous?"

"You know, I couldn't eat mutton either, _when I was pregnant with you_," Alva looked towards her daughter. "So... Does Hiccup know yet?"

"Does Hiccup know what?" Valka walked over to the table, sensing her daughter-in-law was uncomfortable.

"Astrid's pregnant," Ruffnut explained, stuffing another spoon of mutton into her mouth. Astrid's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"That confirms it!" Alva stated happily. "This is so exciting! Now, we need to start thinking about names. And the nursery! Dear, you need to have Hiccup working on a cradle! Your Father is willing to help if you want him to." Astrid paled. "I'm thinking of the name Stoick. A strong name, after Hiccup's father. If it's a girl you will obviously name her something beautiful, but also strong."

"Ooh! What about Nuffnut! Or maybe Zuffnut! An honorary member of the Thorston clan!" Ruffnut added.

"No, I'm thinking of something more like... Eira!" Alva exclaimed.

As the two exchanged baby names Valka focused her attention on Astrid, who now had pushed her plate away and was looking awfully green. "Are you okay, Astrid?"

"Oh! And the clothes! I have some of Astrid's old baby clothes, but that will only work if it's a girl. Valka, do you know if Stoick kept any clothes from when Hiccup was a baby?" Alva asked.

"Uh, no. But Astrid-" Valka was cut off.

"In that case, I can start making them right away!"

"Can't you just hear people calling the baby Nuffnut? It's the perfect name!" Ruffnut said.

"No, dear. We already established Eira would be the perfect name," Alva said and Valka raised her hand up to speak again but was ignored.

"Let's just asked Astrid then."

Ruffnut and Alva turned to Astrid and said together, "What do you think?"

Astrid looked at Ruffnut, her mother, Valka, and then back to Ruffnut. "I think..." she suddenly felt very sick. "I think I'm going to puke." Astrid raced out of the hall and fell to her knees outside, emptying her stomach, for the second time that day, behind a bush. When she was finished she sat down and tears welled up in her eyes.

Valka rushed out after her and knelt down beside the blonde. "Astrid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Astrid screamed turning to her mother-in-law. "I just wish everyone would stop asking me that!" And with that the female viking stood up, slightly unbalanced, before running towards some trees out of the village.

"Oh dear," Valka mumbled to herself and stood up. "I'd better go find Hiccup."

* * *

"Gobber, I don't know what you're talking about." Hiccup wiped sweat from his forehead and looked towards the blacksmith. "Astrid would've told me if-"

"If what? If she wasn't feeling good the past couple weeks? You know Astrid, she wouldn't tell you if she was dying," Gobber said. "It wouldn't surprise me if she's been feeling sick since three weeks after ya got married."

Hiccup shook his head and took his apron off. "You know what, I'm going to go check on her. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

Gobber shrugged and watched as the young viking ran out of the forge to his house.

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup called as he ran into their house. He fled up the stairs and opened the door to find the bed empty. "Astrid?" After checking upstairs, the Chief checked the kitchen and found nothing. "Where is she?"

He made his way back outside. "If you're looking for the Chieftess, she went to the Great Hall," a villager told him as they passed by. Hiccup thanked them and walked towards the place his wife supposedly was.

"Congratulations, Chief," a viking said waving to Hiccup.

"Yeah! We're all so relieved! You didn't waste any time at all, huh?" someone else commented. Hiccup gave them a strange look. "Tell Astrid we're so happy for her!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup finally came to the Great Hall. "Hiccup!" Tuffnut waved the auburn over.

"Have you guys seen Astrid? She wasn't at ho-"

"Way to go, man! I knew you could do it!"

"Uh... Do what exactly?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Oh, don't act so modest, Chief. The whole village probably knows by now," the ex-trapper slapped his friend's back.

"So, did you faint? You fainted didn't you? How did Astrid tell you?" Tuffnut continued.

"What in Thor's name are you talking about?"

Eret stopped eating. "Unless... Did Astrid not tell you?"

"Tell me what? What are you all talking about?" Hiccup looked around for Astrid.

"Astrid's eating for two."

Hiccup froze. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. She's pregnant. With child. _In the family way_," Tuffnut explained.

"I guess the Haddock line will continue, aye Chief?" a villager punched Hiccup's shoulder as he walked by.

"Astrid's... Pregnant?" Hiccup whispered.

"Are you okay?" Eret grasped the auburn's arm.

"Astrid's pregnant. She's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she...? Where is she? Have you seen her? Have you seen-"

"Easy there, Hiccup," Eret let sat Hiccup down next to Tuffnut.

"So... She didn't tell you?" the male twin asked.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Valka rushed in, calling her son's name.

"Mom?" Hiccup stood up. "Have you seen Astrid?"

"Aye, I have. She threw up outside and then ran off," the older woman nodded.

"You let her run off?!"

"I didn't- You know Astrid. When she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't talk. When she wants to run, she runs."

Hiccup sighed. "I have to find her. I have to get this straightened out. Why does the entire village know about her being pregnant except me?" he mumbled to himself as he ran out of the Great Hall and tried to find his wife.

* * *

Astrid bit her lip as she sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out towards the ocean. _Am I pregnant? No, I'm not. Am I? And am I okay with being pregnant? Of course I'm okay with it. This is what Hiccup and I wanted, right? _

The truth was, Astrid hadn't given much thought to motherhood. Yes, she knew she wanted kids... Eventually. But she didn't think she'd feel this way and she especially didn't think that it would happen so fast. The blonde's hand went down to her stomach. She didn't _feel_ pregnant.

"I wonder if I look pregnant. I could ask Hiccup, though he probably wouldn't say anything except for that I look beautiful."

_Hiccup._

_Oh Thor..._. How would she tell him? How would he react? He would be happy, of course. He wanted to be a father, she knew he did. But now? Right now? When they were married for just a little over two months and they still were getting used to life without dragons?

_'Babies happen at the most inconvenient times,'_ Astrid remembered what her mother had said weeks before the wedding. _'Be prepared. A lot changes after you find out you're pregnant.'_

"No kidding." Astrid rolled her eyes. "What am I going to tell Hiccup?"

"Well, you could start with telling him you're pregnant." She jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to see her husband walking towards her.

_Great..._

"So, Astrid. Are you pregnant?"


	7. Astrid's Pregnant? Part 2

**Astrid's Pregnant? Part 2**

* * *

Astrid sighed slightly. _Of course_ _Hiccup would find her._

"Wow, you're getting really good at sneaking. Almost as good as me," she said and saw Hiccup grin.

"Almost?"

_"Almost,"_ Astrid teased and Hiccup sat down next to her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"When were you planning on telling me there'd be another addition to the Haddocks?"

Astrid looked towards the ocean again. "Hiccup..."

"Seriously, Astrid. I had to find out from Tuffnut. Do you realize how awkward that is?"

Astrid let out a strained laugh. "I can imagine."

"So when were you planning on telling me?"

"Hiccup, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"No?"

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

"Of course I'm not sure. I shouldn't be. It's not possible right? Oh, what am I saying? It's completely possible." Astrid put her head in her hands. "You and I both know that we didn't try and prevent pregnancy. Then again, I know my body right? I'd know if I was pregnant?"

"You would."

"But what if I am? Gods, what if I am? We're not ready. We are so not ready. If there was anything less than not prepared at all, we'd be that."

"Probably..."

"But I must be. Because the village says I am! Because my Mom says I am! Therefore I must be pregnant! I've been throwing up, that must be morning sickness!"

"I've heard that is a symptom," Hiccup commented.

"Now I'm going to get all big and fat and I won't be able to control my hormones and I'll look like a yak that really let itself go and..." Astrid let out a sob and pulled her knees close to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Hiccup scooted closer to her and laid a kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

Astrid peeked at him. "No."

"Well, come back out into the world so your worried husband won't worry so much."

"There's nothing that can prevent that," she mumbled.

"Hey now! That was uncalled for!" Hiccup joked. Astrid took a deep breath and lifted her head, unfolding her arms. "Well, would you look at that! The little lump of sadness is actually a very beautiful and sexy viking."

"Oh, shut up..."

Hiccup laughed and pulled her in for a hug. They sat there for a while, just wrapped up in each other's arms, neither speaking. For words couldn't describe what either of them were feeling.

"Hiccup..."

"Hmm?"

"What if I really am pregnant?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man alive."

"And if I'm not?"

Hiccup hummed for a moment before responding. "We can always try again."

Astrid pulled away and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Hiccup held his hands up in surrender. "If you're not pregnant, then it wasn't the right time. If you're not pregnant now, you will be someday."

"Someday..."

"Mhmm. Someday. For now, I think we should have Gothi check. If you are pregnant than I don't want you going on patrol like you used to. Your work load will be easier too."

"And so it begins."

"What?"

"The overbearing, protective Daddy Hiccup," Astrid looked back out to the ocean. "But I agree. Gothi needs to check."

* * *

Almost immediately after returning from the cliff, Astrid and Hicup headed to Gothi's. They ignored the looks from the other villagers as they knocked on the elder's hut.

Gothi welcomed them and quickly closed the door to stop people from peeking. Astrid explained their situation and the older viking gestured to a bed against the wall of the hut. Hiccup followed as his wife made her way over to the bed and laid down, lifting her shirt. The healer then began pressing on Astrid's stomach for a couple seconds before frowning and drawing something in the dirt.

"Wait, why do I have to leave? She's my wife." Hiccup crossed his arms.

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going," the Chief rubbed his sore head and tossed a worried glance to Astrid. "If you need _anything_, come to me. Not anyone else. Me." And with that he exited the hut.

"Well?" Hiccup jumped hearing a voice behind him and was met with almost the entire village standing outside. "Is the Chieftess expecting?"

"Will there be an heir soon?"

"I-" He tried saying something but was cut off.

"How is Astrid taking it?"

"She's-"

Again, he was cut off. "What do you want it to be?"

"Obviously it's a boy. I can tell by the way Astrid walks."

"Enough! Let the lad breathe!" Gobber and Valka made their way through the crowd.

"If my son wants to tell you, he will. Leave them be," Valka ordered, glaring at the vikings. Slowly the crowd began to disperse, many villagers grumbling as they left.

"Thanks, Mom, Gobber," Hiccup nodded to the blacksmith.

"How are you?" Valka asked.

"Um.. I-I'm okay. Yeah, totally fine," he said as he looked at Gothi's door. When he didn't continue, Valka went to continue. But Gobber, sensing that Hiccup wanted to be alone, cleared his throat before she could say something else.

"Valka, there's actually something in the forge I need you to see," he said. "Hiccup, I hope you don't mind me stealing yer mother away for a little bit."

"What? Oh, no, no. Go ahead," Hiccup said and Gobber practically dragged Valka away, leaving the Chief alone.

Hiccup sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _What would happen if Astrid really was pregnant? She was right, they weren't prepared._

And yet, here they are. This is not how Hiccup imagined it would go. He thought they would find out together. Either that, or Astrid would surprise him and they dream about their future together at their house. Alone. He didn't think that the whole town would know about her maybe being pregnant before he did. Leaning against the door that Astrid and Gothi were behind, he watched as a little girl ran down the dirt road as her mother chased her. Hiccup smiled. He wanted that. He wanted Astrid to chase after their children while he was off dealing with stubborn vikings. Then after a long day he'd come home to where he would engulf his kids in hug and his beautiful wife would make a dinner-

Scratch that. He would make the dinner. Hiccup didn't need Astrid poisoning the kids, who would one day become the leaders of New Berk.

_'Oh Thor... One of my kids will become leaders. How am I going to prepare them for that big of a responsibility? I don't want to just let them figure it out on their own...'_ Hiccup was so far gone in his thoughts he didn't register that Astrid had opened the door until he was on the ground staring up at her.

"A-Astrid!" he quickly stood up. "Well? What did she say? Are you pregnant? Are we going to-"

"I'm not pregnant," Astrid said, closing the door behind her.

"Y-You're not?"

"No. Not as far as Gothi can tell. Though she said that only time will tell. We have to wait."

"So, we just wait?"

"Mhmm."

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"A couple weeks at the most, I guess."

"Well then, shall we go home and wait," Hiccup held his arm out.

Astrid giggled slightly and nodded. "We shall."

* * *

_*1 week later*_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I did this to you."

"It's not your fault, okay?"

"I still feel bad."

"Well, don't. How many times do I have to say it's not your fault before you stop feeling bad?"

Astrid let out a dry laugh. "I guess now we know I'm not pregnant, huh?"

"Unless you gave the morning sickness to me," Hiccup groaned as Astrid helped him back to the bed.

"I don't think that's possible," the blonde shook her head and placed a bucket next to Hiccup. "This is in case you throw up again, which you will. Trust me."

"Thanks, but I won't need that."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

Astrid rolled her eyes and moved the bucket away from him. "Whatever you say. Gothi is already fixing some medicine for you. Do you need anything else?"

"Does wanting beautiful, sexy wife to hold me count?"

"I think that can be arranged," Astrid climbed into bed and snuggled closer to Hiccup. "I didn't mean to get you sick."

"You didn't know it was just a stomach bug. Everyone in town thought you were pregnant."

"We were all wrong."

"You sound sad. Are you sad?" Hiccup was confused. He thought Astrid would be relieved not to be pregnant right now. But she was... disappointed?

"Well, I mean... I don't know. I guess I just liked the thought of us having a baby. Even though we just got married a couple months ago."

"And we will have a baby, one day. But we can start practicing if you want."

"Can we wait until you're not sick and throwing up every five minutes?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea..."

"But how about after you get better, we practice really hard? You know, just so we know what to do when we do decide it's time to have a baby."

Hiccup laughed slightly and kissed Astrid's forehead. "Sounds like a date M'lady," The Chief said before another wave of nausea hit him. "As soon as I'm done throwing up," he groaned as Astrid handed him the bucket.

"Told you."


	8. Oops

**Oops**

* * *

"We're almost home..." Hiccup said as he raced to the front of the ship and watched it get closer to Berk.

"Aye, we are. What's got you on edge boy-o?" Spitelout walked over to the Chief. "It doesn't have anything to do with a certain female viking, does it?"

Hiccup smiled slightly. After three weeks away, Hiccup couldn't wait to get back to Astrid. He missed waking up to her soft snoring, blonde waves, and sleepy eyes. He missed the burnt dinner and the cuddles after a long day of being Chief. But what he missed the most was just being with her, spending time with her, and knowing that she will always be his.

"It must. He has that stupid grin on his face," his cousin appeared next to him. "Geez, you really miss sexy time that much?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, Snotlout. You're better than that."

"Whatever. I'm excited to get home to all my ladies."

"What ladies? Did Snotlout finally get a girlfriend? Did I miss it?" Tuffnut appeared. "Oh wait, I remember. Who's the girl who tried to kill you with a bunch of rocks before we left? It was Anya, right?"

"She didn't try to kill me. She was just... Testing my fighting abilities," Snotlout mumbled. "Shut up, Tuffnut."

"Would you guys stop fighting. We're home," Hiccup smiled as their ship arrived near the island.

* * *

Astrid yawned and stretched out in her bed. "Hiccup's coming home today..." she said softly to herself, before her eyes widened. "Hiccup's coming home today!" Scurrying to get dressed, Astrid tripped on her boots that were next to the bed and she fell to ground with a _thud_.

"Astrid?" Valka, who had been staying with the young female until Hiccup returned, appeared at the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Totally fine," Astrid sat up, slightly embarrassed she had tripped. "Just... Excited."

"Hiccup is coming home today, right?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes. And I need to get to the docks before they ar-" A horn blew and interrupted her. "They're here!" the Chieftess stood up quickly and jumped down the stairs as she put on her shoes.

"Astrid, dear, that's not very safe," Valka cautioned and followed her daughter-in-law out the door.

"I'll see you later, Valka! Thanks for staying!" The older woman heard the female's voice grow softer as she ran through the village.

Sighing, Valka looked towards the sky. "Were we ever that young, Stoick?" a soft breeze blew against her face and she smiled. "What am I saying? If you were here you'd be helping Astrid get her shoes on. I bet you'd say something about how we're still that way."

* * *

Astrid looked through the crowd of vikings for her husband. "Excuse me, Chieftess coming through, excuse me!" she yelled as she pushed by some of them. She rushed to the front of all the villagers and watched as Gobber pulled the lever, raising a small boat to where everyone was.

Many vikings waved to their family members or friends that were on the voyage. Astrid, however, had her eyes set on a certain one-legged, auburn-haired viking. She smiled wide when Eret held his hand out, helping the Chief out of the boat.

"Hiccup!" Astrid couldn't wait any longer and ran to her husband, prepared to engulf him in a hug. Hiccup, who didn't have time to react, turned and was met with his wife's body crashing into his. Astrid's head collided with Hiccup's as her lips met his, sending them both to ground.

"Hiccup. Oh gods, Hiccup, come on," Hiccup groaned and his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Astrid, her eyes full of concern. It took him a moment to notice he was still on the ground and his nose was throbbing.

"What... happened?" he groaned and tried to sit up.

"It's my fault," Astrid said sheepishly, backing up to give him some air. "I was so excited that when I saw you I kind of... ran into you."

"You should've seen it, H. It was magnificent," Tuffnut said from the sidelines.

"Truly a work of art," Ruffnut commented. Astrid glared at the twins before turning back to her husband, who was touching his nose and wincing.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to him.

"I think you broke my nose," he touched the sore skin. Eret knelt down beside the couple and removed the Chief's hands from his nose and investigated.

"Hard to tell," the former trapper said. "I'd recommend getting him to Gothi. It could be broken or just bruised."

"I'm so sorry, babe! I didn't mean to-"

"Astrid, it's fine. I've had worse," Hiccup smiled slightly but winced as Eret touched his nose again. "Though none come to mind at this exact moment."

Gobber made his way over to them through the crowd. "Eh, when you were five you broke your arm trying to fish. You also broke your foot when you were eight when you kicked a rock. And don't forget the time-"

"Thank you, Gobber, for bringing my most embarrassing injuries," Hiccup cut the blacksmith off.

"Those aren't your most embarrassing injuries. When you were ten you-"

"We should probably get him to Gothi," Astrid quickly pulled Hiccup up, causing him to groan at the sudden movement. "See, he's in pain. We need to get going."

With that, Eret and Astrid helped Hiccup to the healer's hut. "Dang it, I wanted to hear about Hiccup's most embarrassing injury," Tuffnut said as the rest of the village watched the three walk away.

"Maybe Gobber will still tell us," Ruffnut shrugged.

Tuffnut looked at his sister and they smiled at each other before running after the older viking. "Gobber!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You ran into him?"

"Yes."

"And gave him a kiss which resulted in a concussion and a broken nose?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, your life's never boring, I'll give you that," Valka shook her head at the young couple. It turned out that Astrid did in fact break Hiccup's nose. Gothi sent them home with some herbal remedies for the pain and gave strict instructions that Hiccup rest. Valka was packing her stuff up to go back to her house when the two returned. They then had to explain what happened to her, which they both thought was embarrassing.

Valka then insisted she would stay to make dinner as Hiccup sat down to rest. Her daughter-in-law reluctantly agreed and began to walk into the kitchen. "Wait, let me help you," Hiccup went to stand up and Astrid glared.

"If you get out of that chair, I will punch you."

He continued to stand up, not taking his wife's threats seriously. "You wouldn't hurt a one-legged viking, would you?"

Astrid smirked slightly and punched Hiccup's arm before pushing him back into the chair. She then sat on his lap, facing him. "Try me."

"Ohhh! Injured person! Injured person! Mom, help me!" Hiccup feigned injury.

"On second thought, I think I'll just head over to the Great Hall for food. I'm afraid you're on your own, son," Valka shook her head and grabbed her things before heading out the door. She heard her son say something else before being silenced by, what she guessed was, Astrid's lips. Yes, it was probably good she left when she did.

_If those two were anything like her and Stoick, then they knew the best way to cure an injury was to kiss... a lot._


	9. You Want a What?

**You Want a What?**

* * *

Hiccup walked with Astrid through the village, discussing a new project. "So, I was thinking maybe if we placed it at the right angle we could-"

"'Scuse me," a small voice said from behind them. The couple turned to see a little girl holding a flower. "Dis is foe you," she held the flower out to Hiccup.

"Oh, thank you," Hiccup smiled and bent down next to her. "What's your name, little one?"

The girl suddenly turned shy. "Asta..." she said quietly and Astrid couldn't help but smile. She couldn't have been more than three.

"Well, Asta, it's very nice to meet a princess," Hiccup said, bowing to her.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at her husband but he just winked at her. "Princess?" Asta seemed as confused as Astrid.

"That's right! Princess Asta of..." he looked around and spotted a villager carrying loaves of bread. "Breadington! That's it! Princess Asta of Breadington!"

"Breadington?" The Chieftess chuckled. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"You're sillwy," 'Princess' Asta said, giggling.

"Me? Silly? Never. I only speak the truth!" Hiccup pretended the be shocked at the accusation. "Though my wife here can be pretty silly at times-" Astrid smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"That's what you get, Mister."

"Astrid, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with the Princess of Breadington. This is not time to fool around."

Astrid scoffed. "Serious conversation? And what exactly are you discussing?"

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "We were discussing whether or not she wanted to get some yak cream."

"Yak cream?" That got the young girl's attention.

"See. It is a very important matter," Hiccup joked. "The kingdom will be in danger if we don't eat any! Come Princess Asta of Breadington! We must hurry!" he quickly placed Asta on his shoulders before running away.

"Hiccup! You don't even know if her Mom wants her to have any! Hiccup!" The blonde huffed when her husband didn't stop.

"He's good with kids, no?" Astrid turned to find an older woman smiling in the direction the Chief had ran.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes too good," she shook her head.

"So, when are you planning on having some?"

"Some yak cream? I just-"

"Some kids."

"Oh..." Why was Astrid suddenly nervous to answer the question? She knew Hiccup was great with kids. She knew one day he would make an amazing father. But was _she _ready? Hiccup was waiting on her. She knew that. He had told her last time they talked about kids. _He _was ready and _she _was not. Was she ready now?

Before Astrid could answer the older woman had already began to walk off, obviously noticing the young woman's hesitation. Sighing, the blonde decided to head back to the house and prepare lunch for Hiccup.

_Babies... Babies... Babies..._

Astrid glanced over at their living room. "We could always put a cradle in the corner. Or move the chair slightly to the left and put- Wait. What am I doing? I'm not even pregnant yet." She shook her head and turned back to finish making Hiccup's sandwich. A lullaby popped into her head and she began unconsciously humming the song. As Astrid placed another piece of cheese onto the bread pieces she froze.

What was happening to her? Was she _humming_ a _lullaby? _Astrid Hofferson, feared viking warrior and Chieftess, singing and thinking about babies?

No. They weren't ready. Astrid shook her head again and looked out the window to see a mother playing tag with her daughter. Then again... Would it be that bad to have a baby? A crying, screaming, pooping baby that would be half her and half Hiccup?

Yeah, they weren't ready for that. The _Archipelago _wasn't ready for that. Yet, whenever she saw a young family, Astrid had this longing for a baby of her own.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore." Astrid had made her decision.

"Bye, Asta! See you later!" Hiccup waved to the little girl before opening the door to his house and stepping inside. He hadn't even closed the door when Astrid ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips firmly against his. "Whoa!" Hiccup was surprised and pulled away. "Can I at least shut the door before you decide to pounce on me the moment I come home?"

Astrid didn't say anything and as soon as he closed the door her lips were back on his. This time, however, he did kiss back. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company. "I want a baby," Astrid suddenly mumbled against his lips.

Hiccup froze and pulled away once again. "You want a what?"

"You heard me. I want a _baby._"

"A-A baby?"

She nodded and shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "That is... if you still want one."

"Of course I still want one! I was waiting for you. Not that I didn't mind waiting or anything, but- Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, the Kingdom of Breadington needs heirs, doesn't it?"

"Why you little-" Hiccup kissed Astrid, tired of her teasing. His wife gasped as his lips trailed down to her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted a baby..." Hiccup continued his trail of kisses.

Astrid laughed. "It's the middle of the day."

"And?"

"I made lunch."

"I'll say it again. And?"

"I'm pretty sure the Breadington subjects wouldn't appreciate the baby making during the middle of the day."

"Actually, I think they'd be quite relieved that we're finally getting this going." Hiccup glanced up with a playful look in his eye and Astrid smacked him in the chest.

"You're impossible."

"I'm irresistible, you mean."

"Sure, I do."

"You know you can't resist this much raw Viking-ness."

"Watch me. I'm gonna go eat lunch."

"But what about a baby?"

"Later, dragon boy."

"You're so cruel."

"But you love me."

"I can't deny that, Milady."

Astrid disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her husband alone. Hiccup was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to have a baby with the woman he loved.

The Chief then ran after the blonde, smiling brightly. "Hey, Astrid. Are you sure we can't start right now?"

* * *

_And so the next chapter of their lives had begun. If only they knew what the future held..._


End file.
